


Dancing, Huh?

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasms, RPF, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: It wasn’t weird for Matt to find his friends attractive. In the business he had chosen, it was often that he found himself among the most beautiful people in the world. It wasn’t weird for him to be staring down at his screen, watching his extremely shirtless and extraordinarily fit co-star pull himself up with those incredibly large biceps. He shook his head again as if trying to convince himself that continuing to look was just what friends did.
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Dancing, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. 
> 
> Once you've done that, watch [THIS](https://youtu.be/r2yA-wHi7kU?t=275) and know why this fic needed to happen. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt had heard of Harry before he aced the audition for the role of Magnus. It was hard not to when you had a sister who loved Glee as much as Alex did. When Matt first met Harry, he had been all kinds of professional and Matt knew they were going to be fast friends. They’d only filmed a few scenes together, the stupid meat pun that Matt honestly had the hardest time not laughing at being one of the first. It made his heart skip when he had Harry laughing along with him. He shook his head at the thought and laid back on the couch, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

He opened up to instagram, fully intending to avoid the real world for just a little bit. He saw the skin first, the six pack of abs and the way Harry pulled himself up on the piece of exercise equipment so effortlessly and forced himself to keep scrolling. He wasn’t about to go down that road, not when he only had a few minutes alone in his trailer. He scrolled down slowly, liking a few photos brainlessly here and there, some of Kat’s selfies and Alex promoting her newest movie, but he couldn’t stop himself when his thumb scrolled him back up to the top. 

It wasn’t weird for him to find his friends attractive. In the business he had chosen, it was often that he found himself among the most beautiful people in the world. It wasn’t weird for him to be staring down at his screen, watching his extremely shirtless and extraordinarily fit co-star pull himself up with those incredibly large biceps. He shook his head again as if trying to convince himself that continuing to look was just what friends did. 

Harry dropped from the bar and Matt had to take a deep breath to control himself. He knew Harry was a dancer, he was known to pop and lock on set the minute the director yelled cut. Matt would usually roll his eyes and focus on anything else because seeing Harry move like that in front of so many others was never going to turn out in his favor. He didn’t have to control himself in the privacy of his trailer when Harry’s hips swivelled and his body rolled perfectly with the overlaid music. 

He wasn’t sure when his hand had found its way to his lower stomach, when his fingers started toying with the tied laces on his sweatpants. He licked his lips as he watched Harry use the equipment to fall slowly toward the camera, his defined abdomen just begging to be touched and licked. He closed his eyes as his hand pushed underneath the waistband of his sweatpants, carding through the patch of hair right above where he wanted to touch. 

If he touched himself, though, it would be over. He would never be able to look at Harry the same way again, never be able to hide the attraction he felt toward his on screen love interest. He wasn’t sure if it was worth it, worth the fear and the worry, but Harry was thrusting his hips again and his sweatpants seemed to lower with every move and it was like the decision was made for him. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He was already rock hard, his sweatpants tenting where the head of his cock was pressed against them. He swiped his thumb over the sensitive area and couldn’t stop the automatic thrust of his hips. His wrist flicked up and down, jerking himself to the beat of the music Harry was dancing to. He barely felt the uncomfortable dryness of his hand and he couldn’t take his hand off of himself long enough to wet it. 

He took in the video in front of him, the way Harry’s body twisted and turned, the light trail of sweat beading down his flawless skin. Matt watched his eyes, the way they seemed to smile at the camera like he knew exactly what he was doing, like he knew what he was doing to Matt. He groaned, louder than intended and pushed his sweatpants down just enough for his dick to be less constricted. 

He was gripping the phone tightly, the video on a constant loop as his hand stroked the length of his cock, twisting when he reached the tip to try and gather the precome that leaked out of him. His hand was moving faster with every second his eyes stayed plastered to the way Harry moved. He watched the faces Harry made and wanted with everything in him to see the faces he could pull out of him with every suck and lick to his neck and stomach. He watched his hips and couldn’t help but imagine kneeling in front of him, letting Harry push and pull his cock in and out of his throat. Matt could almost feel the smooth skin of Harry’s hips that he would grab to keep his nose nuzzled into his pelvis, swallowing every last drop of him down. 

He heard his moans and whimpers that he couldn’t hold back echoing through his tiny trailer and out through the thin walls, but he didn’t care. He was so close, so  _ close _ to coming, could feel the burn in his stomach, the twitch of his dick every time he brushed his thumb across the head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something reflect, a bright light in his dim trailer that had his turning his eyes away from the phone for just a moment. 

And he came on a guttural moan when he saw Harry standing by the door, inside his trailer, with his own palm pressing against his jeans. He should have looked away, should have moved his come soaked hand from his still spurting cock, but he was too lost in the pleasure. Lost in the heavy beat pouring from his phone that he knew housed his fantasy and lost in the fact that Harry was watching him, biting down on his lip and unbuttoning his jeans as he walked slowly forward. 

When Harry reached him, he grabbed the phone out of his hand with a look in his eyes that Matt could only describe as hungry. He knew because he felt it, the thirst that overtook him when he turned his head and saw Harry’s half hard cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. 

“This is definitely some of my best material,” Harry commented in that off-handed way that Harry always seemed to have. Matt just nodded, without words for the first time in his life, and breathed heavily from the aftermath of his orgasm. He wanted to apologize, to grab his phone and launch it across the room, but he couldn’t even bring himself to pull up his sweatpants and cover himself, not when Harry peered down at his spent cock and licked his lips. 

Matt wasn’t sure what came over him, but suddenly he found himself on his knees, mouth open and waiting, hands gripping at the backs of Harry’s thighs to pull him closer. Harry let out a small chuckle and used one hand to pat the top of Matt’s head, the other unzipping his jeans. Matt was shaking with anticipation, with need, with arousal and pure want all aimed at Harry’s dick. 

The minute his zipper was down enough, Matt moved his hands up to pull down at the waistband of Harry’s jeans. It was instant gratification when Harry’s cock sprung out, fully hard and begging to be licked. Matt was happy to oblige when Harry’s fingers threaded into his hair, his other hand guiding the tip of his dick along Matt’s lips. 

“You think I didn’t notice how beautiful your lips were, plump and soft and just made for sucking?” Harry muttered, almost to himself. Matt let out a breathy grunt, his mouth widening impatiently, wanting to finally taste him. Harry smiled down at him when he glanced up, his eyes begging for Harry to let him taste. Harry finally pushed in, his eyes closing as Matt’s lips closed, pulling him further in with every soft suckle. 

Matt felt himself growing hard again, just from the heavy weight of Harry’s cock on his tongue, the bitter taste of him taking over all of Matt’s senses. He needed more, needed Harry to use his mouth until he couldn’t take it anymore. He moved closer, sitting back on his calves so Harry could slide further into his throat. Harry muttered praise in his direction, the hand in his hair pulling a little harder whenever Matt would swallow around the length of his dick. 

He had to do something about his own arousal building up inside of him. He reached one hand up underneath Harry’s shirt, stroking at the muscles he longed to touch the minute he laid eyes on them in the video, his other hand shooting down to wrap around his growing length. Harry’s hips were moving about as perfectly as Matt expected them to, the smooth roll in and out of his mouth that Matt had vividly imagined. 

It was so much better than his fantasy, though, being able to feel Harry’s cock on his lips, the inside of his cheeks, his tongue, his throat. He could feel Harry’s thrusts getting harder to control, something Matt didn’t think was possible by the flawless movements in the video. Matt was doing that. He was the one making Harry lose control and it made him lose control himself. 

He sucked in, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head along with every one of Harry’s thrusts. He scratched his nails down the strong muscles in his abdomen before gripping onto Harry’s hip and guiding him to push further. He wanted Harry as far down his throat as he could take and as his own orgasm wracked through him, he could take all of him. He pressed his nose against the soft skin above the base of Harry’s cock and swallowed, over and over, moving his tongue in constricted waves and moaning, unable to hold it back any longer. 

That was enough for Harry to come, spilling down Matt’s throat with a gasp and a barely controlled cry, both hands gripping at Matt’s head, not letting him pull away even if he wanted to. Matt swallowed every drop, drinking Harry up like he was the fountain of youth and Matt wanted nothing more than to be young again. His arms dropped to his sides, blissed out from his second orgasm brought on by that moment, the thing Matt had wanted ever since he first laid eyes on Harry their first day on set. 

He barely noticed Harry’s grip on his head releasing and his cock sliding out of his throat, too utterly fucked out of his mind to even think. He fell forward, just a little, his head resting on Harry’s thigh with soft fingers carding through his hair. When he thought he’d been there long enough, he glanced up at Harry with a sideways smile on his face. Harry was smirking down at him, his hand still caressing through Matt’s hair while his other hands swiped a thumb over his lips to clean them. Matt couldn’t help but kiss it, licking up the small amount of come that he didn’t swallow. 

Matt stood on shaky legs as they both adjusted themselves. Harry tucking himself back into his jeans and retucking in his shirt while Matt pulled up his sweatpants with a whimper as the material scraped over his sensitive dick. He shot a glare at Harry when he chuckled, but Harry seemed uncaring about it, shrugging in response, the smirk still evident on his face. 

“So, dancing, huh?” Usually, Matt had comebacks ready, but it was too soon to think and heard the director calling their names to shoot their next scene. He settled for shoving Harry to the door, smacking a hand over his ass as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
